


Yeah, Good Idea

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Boyfriend, Iwa-chan, Other, Paintball, cw// light cursing, cw// mentiones of injuries (bruises), iwazumi is a good boyfriend, worried iwazumi hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: You come home from paintball with friends and your boyfriend, Iwa-chan, forgot that's where you were going. And then he gets all worried about you and it's sweet.GN!Reader, Adult characters bc you live together
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Yeah, Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> this was an amazing req from someone on my tumblr and it's posted thereAfter a lot of fighting back and forth with myself about ideas, I finally picked our precious Iwa-chan just because I’ve recently realized just how much I love him  
> can you guys tell I can't name for jack  
> Also, you guys can fight me on this: Iwa is legit a human heater this man is so warm all the time. That is all.

Coming home from a game of paintball with your friends was always...an experience. The day was fun and you had a great time, but by the time they dropped you off, you were ready to pass out from exhaustion. 

You walked in the door of your apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Iwazumi Hajime, and kicked your shoes off. “I’m home, baby!” you yell out, hoping he’d hear you. You didn’t feel like walking around to search for him, so you headed down the hallway to get a shower. He’d come to find you if he wanted to say hi. At the moment, you’d kill for a hot shower and maybe a backrub if he was alright with that. 

You got a shower, wrapped up in nice, warm PJs, and headed to your bedroom. When you got there, you saw Hajime laying in bed, scrolling on his phone. He looked up and smiled slightly at you; you smiled back.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” he asked, holding out his arms for you. If the epitome of a human heater was offering cuddles, you decided it would be better to take off your (technically his) sweatshirt. 

You tried to lay down next to him when he suddenly sat you up. “What did you do all day?” he asked, gently running his hand over your arm. He only sounded more concerned the longer he looked at your arms and what he could see of your legs. “Geez, baby--are you okay? What the hell happened? Who do I need to--”

You laughed, shaking your head at him. He forgot, hadn’t he? Sure, there were a few bruises here and there (and maybe a brush burn on your elbows from hitting the ground the wrong way) but you’d be fine. It was your basic injuries, nothing you hadn’t dealt with before. And least no one ended up with a busted nose this time. But the way he got all defensive was adorable (even if he’d be mad at you for saying it). 

“This--this isn’t funny, why are you laughing? Are you okay?” he continued, only making you laugh harder. 

When you finally caught your breath, however, you shook your head at him. “I would have called if it was something bad, Haji. No, I went out to _paintball_ with my friends today.”

You could see the way his shoulders relaxed the moment you said 'paintball'. He was adorable, wasn’t he? He’d be mad at you for saying it (“I’m not adorable," "how can I be adorable," "you’re full of it”), but it was true. 

“I...I am not always the smartest,” he said with a sigh, pulling you in close to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, laying your head on his chest when he laid back. “I forgot, I’m sorry. (Y/N). But you _would_ call me if something happened, right?”

“Yeah, I would. And then you’d call your old teammates and whoever was messing with me would be dead.”

“Glad you know me so well,” he chuckled, kissing the side of your head. “You’re going to want a heating pad tomorrow. What do you say to me making breakfast?”

You sigh, pulling the blankets over the both of you. You could hardly pay attention to what he was saying; after you stopped laughing, the real exhaustion kicked in and you got somehow more tired. “Whatever you say, baby…” you mumble, smiling as he started running his hands over your head to feel your soft hair, just how he liked to before bed. 

“Alright, you’re already not paying attention. Good night, sleepyhead.”

“Goodnight, baby...I love you too.”

He hummed in reply, taking a few moments before responding. “Yeah, I love you too. Go to sleep.”

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad this wasn't long so I'm hoping to have,,,,something else posted this week. Probably on Tumblr so please check it out! I'm almost to 100 followers on there!
> 
> Drink some water and stay healthy!  
> Sending love! <3
> 
> -Spencer


End file.
